


Enemies to kindness and maybe love?

by Kavinsky_funk



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crush, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Robin will do anything to protect captain, captain falcon is like a father to all except Samus cause he has a crush on her, captain falcon knows but doesn’t saw anything cause he doesn’t want robin to feel upset, captain falcon only loves robin like as a son, maybe captain will change his mind?, robin tries his best to give hints to falcon, robin wants to call captain darling so bad, shy but stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavinsky_funk/pseuds/Kavinsky_funk
Summary: This is my second kinda favorite otp. Who am I kidding I like it BUT not as much Falsam their my favorite.Either way:I still remember the time I hated captain falcon...it starts like this.Every since Chrom and Lucina got beat by captain falcon, it was not possible that a person can beat them? Yet things change.SADLY THERE’S more chapters lol bare with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey ship them kinda really. But hey everyone has a odd ship okay lol. SMH I hate acne so much. Please I can’t handle acne anymore. Imm have to get shots on my face ;(

Robin POV   
I still remember the time I hated captain falcon...it starts like this.   
Every since Chrom and Lucina got beat by captain falcon, it was not possible that a person can beat them?  
….   
“Lucina are you okay?!” I yelled in fear. Lucina on the floor groaning in pain, “please robin…”  
I hear Lucina and Chrom trying to get up but couldn’t. The man looked angry...but why? He attacked Chrom and lucina. I stood down ready to fight him. He never ever once has been hit by any of our attacks and yet he’s so fast. But one thing is that he’s not from here. There no weird clothing that sales that.   
After fighting with him, I was about to strike until a straight strike hits the ground to reveal a letter. I immediately got confused but looked at the guy to see that he got no expression now just like normal self. From there I stare at him, “Hey where you going!!”.  
He didn’t look back he just jogs out and I try to go for him but apparently a force hits my whole body. “What the!!” My head hurts by it. “Oww” but “robin get the letter…”  
I hear chrom’s voice.  
“Huh” I walk towards it to only open it “welcome to smash bros! Both Robins’ and lucina are invited to smash! NOT CHROM” I look confused “what the hell?”   
“What are we invited?”   
“Wait me not??? Lucina, robin don’t go it must be something bad!” I look at Chrom and go up to him and lay my knees close to him, “don’t worry Chrom! We’re not going”   
Right after that a light shines upon my and lucina, “What!? Wait!!!” I grab hold of Chrom but I vanish from him.   
Next to know, where at this place I think it’s smash bros. “Robin!” I turned around to see lucina all fine. No wound or nothing??? What??  
“Lucina your okay!!” I say in relive but then. “Brother! Lucina!!” We both look to see my sister robin of course, “sister!? You too?” Oh yeah, I forgot it said her too. “Where’s chrom!?!?” She says worried.   
“He’s not invited…”

Now as 3 weeks past by smash mansion which it’s so amazing mostly because there’s so many books!! Me and my sister are reading all. We got warm welcomes and amazing battles. Everyone here has something to fight with. So lucina is having a fun time too, she’s friends with prince marth which she adores him so much it’s just like marth and lucina are connected. As for me I’m friends with Kirby, zelda, palutena, little with little Mac and mega man little too, but mostly I’m really good friends with peach which she’s super nice. But one thing I hated was the fact Chrom was not allowed here but most of all captain falcon, he’s the one I hate the most and lucina as well, not my sister since I or lucina never told her about the fight. The captain and lucina always fight but peach had to calm them down. But yes he try apologizing to us but we of course did not accept. Every time I see him it angers me because he hurt Chrom and lucina. But he even told me this, “pardon but it’s your prince who attacked me first with his troops. I did not wanted to hurt him but he insisted of attacking me and so I had to defend myself.”  
“I know Chrom wouldn’t do that! Your lying!!” Which that I walk away not caring what he’s saying.


	2. Trying to be close but not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need just read my dudes or gals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL SHOULD HEAR DAFT PUNK. I love them but they need to make an album.

Another week passed, surprisingly master hand made captain and lucina work together as a team along with samus and shulk. Of course lucina did not wanted, neither him..so they name called each other to the point when lucina throws her sword to him but dodges in time and it hits straight to my sister’s hair. She got really angry, also her and lucina started to hate each other 2 weeks ago I don’t know why but I try to help the situation but nothing…  
And so my sister throws a spell but lucina dodges and hits ike and from there everyone started to fight which at some point toon link hits me and I got angry as well and started to fight. Seconds later palutena cast a light spell which blinds us all and tells everyone to stop. So on.  
One month later…  
Lucina and him got little nice to each other but still name talk each other and fight a little but shulk is there to calm them down. As for samus she’s always by his side and he’s always by hers as well. But I mean he did let her join in the group since he did let her join smash. As for shulk...master hand just slaps him there which he does become friends with them.  
As I walk by with my book in my hand reading; I accidentally bump into someone, “I’m so sorry!-” I stood frozen.  
“good morning robin! It’s fine” He smiles like if there’s nothing between us. I felt mad.  
“Uh-Huh...good morning” I say in disgust.  
“how’s your studying going?” He says cheerfully.  
“It’s going great...I’ve read so many books... to work on spells and trying to study them... it’s difficult but I won’t give up…” I say miserably.  
He smiles “that’s great Robin don’t give up okay. I want you to be a good magician. Well you are cool the way you are kid”.  
I shook in surprised is he really trying to get me to be a good term with him?? “Uh t-thank you? I’ll try my best?”  
“No problem kid” with that he left down stairs.  
I was a little surprised by his comment.  
“Well whatever…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain falcon is nice. I love him and samus too. And robin.


	3. No way! Seriously?!

3 weeks later…  
I walk downstairs with my book as I read and I bump into again, “I’m so-” it’s him!  
“Say kid you have to watch where you're going, you might bump into someone with an object on them. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself or someone else. But the books are great to read!” He smiles again. Why does he smile so much when I, Well him bump to me! But he’s smile looks great. Wait no…  
“Y-yeah right...books are great for more knowledge you know! That’s why I’m a great tactician” I say proudly rubbing it to him.   
He smiles and chuckles “that’s right books are knowledgeable. You know I am a bookworm myself. And I only ready when I can. But I miss reading a lot but I have tons to do that my mind has to work on. And I can agree you are a good tactician. You help peach outta that Ridley battle.”   
“Huh? Pft You a bookworm no way! You look nothing like one! And of course without me half of you people would’ve died.”   
His face reacts to what I said, Well can’t see his face but lip movement turns into a frown. “Then go ahead and tell me a question on any book at the library or the one your holding” he smirks.   
What’s he up too…  
“Alright. What’s the truth about true man Adam?” I grin knowing that he doesn’t read books.  
“ the truth about true man Adam was along that he actually made a different dimension to make a different album for he can rewrite what he wrote on the lyrics”.  
I was shocked. There’s no way he actually read a book. Ha! just one book right? “Okay another question. Why did the hunter killed the dragon?”   
“Because the dragon killed his family but in reality he killed them and the dragon wanted to protect them.''  
No he can’t… “Okay another one! Why is the history of world one made world two?”  
“Because they couldn’t pay any land or crops so they all fought each other to see who’s victorious.”  
I’m speechless. He actually does read books!? No way. he doesn’t look the type to!?  
“So you believe me now kid?”   
“No way you don’t look the type to!”  
He chuckled “well you don’t have to look the type. Plus I’ve study in my whole life. So now you know I’m a bookworm”  
“Well I Uh- fine you win. Being a bookworm is grateful!” I shout with agreement.  
“Well I should be going. See you later robin” with that I stood alone disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put random on books.  
> I still got more chapters...


	4. Saved but develop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate acne

2 weeks later…  
A battle with an enemy called ganon and bowser which there pretty strong. Me, my sister, lucina, Rosalina were together till the explosion set us apart everyone from there teams went different places. My team well for now I’m with peach, male wii fit and Lucas which I really kinda don’t like male fit because he’s too cheery well my whole team are except me. But now we’re all separated. Great I’m alone but now I have to go and regroup with the rest.  
As I’m walking by I felt a huge kick towards me and it hurt so much. “Ahh!!!” I was now on the ground hurt badly I look to see. My eyes wide..it’s the enemy ganon. He laugh hysterically “ha you stupid fool! Your going to die!”  
No! I couldn’t move his kick paralyzed me I can’t move it hurts. He takes out his giant sword and lifts it up. No there’s no way…  
I wine with pain.  
“Goodbye you uselessness”  
“No!!!” I close my eyes with fear.  
Then I hear a huge scream by him...I shook in fear but I opened my eyes to see...him! Captain falcon!  
“Don’t you dare hurt my smash member!!” He says angrily. He now looks at me with calm worried look, “Hey robin are you alright???”  
I look at him with my tears I felt so ashamed because now I feel useless here and I was too cocky to him. He then bends his knees to be lower height. I cry and tears come out. “D-don’t look at me! I-I j-just leave m-me here t-to die! W-won’t y-you like t-that!?!” I cry because I felt so weak and useless.  
He looks at me with a frown, from there I look away. “Robin are you serious? No way I’m letting you like this. I’m not leaving no one here to die! Robin-”  
“Captain!!! Please I treated you bad!! Plus I hate you!! You can now get your revenge on me from the battle we had back then!!! Do it!!”  
I cry more and close my eyes.  
I suddenly feel fingers on my under eyes as there wiping the tears off me. I wine and look again.  
“Robin you never treated me bad. You just put that upon yourself because of the fight but never meant to harm you but I couldn’t let you fight me or else I wouldn’t be able to go back here. Yes I’ll understand you hate me but I’m honestly telling you chrom’s Troops and himself attacked me!”.  
“No he couldn’t! He can’t be that reckless! But yet...he...is” oh gods I’m such an idiot… “wait no! He can’t!!” I throw his fingers away to himself.  
He sweat face “Well you don’t have to trust me if you want to. But right now I’m taking you to the rest and find Mario to help your injuries”  
“Wait what-”  
Out of nowhere he carries me. I frown and scowl “Hey what the heck! I can walk by myself!”  
“Sorry no your injury kid and I can not leave you here. But don’t worry I can take care of you if there’s an enemy somewhere” he says determine.  
I felt heat rise up to my face. His words meant it. But why did I felt my chest pound!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more chapters


	5. The heart in love

In care…  
Dr. Mario heals my wounds and I haven’t once looked at the captain. I felt weird…  
16 mins stuck in bed with nothing to do, just me, mega man, ike, falco, pit, link and male fit were all injured by the cause. But of course we all have separated rooms. But thinking about what he said to me...was it all true? Did he say the truth? Why did I felt something good about it? I shouldn’t, I should be mad.  
6 weeks later…  
The battle against star wolf army was a total disaster which caused the mansion to fall apart and caused Fox and falco to rage which both went on there own and try to find wolf. As for me I help out ness and Mario with some tactics and healing since now I started to master healing ability.  
I went on my own battling the other team. Out of nowhere I felt a huge wind pushes me of my balance and I put up a shield to protect me for what’s next.  
I hear loud howls and laughter, it’s the leader wolf. I get back up and no waste to stand. I fought which causes him to anger and tries to shoot me down but not happening. I got out of his ship and fought back on the ground with me. 9 minutes past and he was mad. He got on his ship and his glider grabs my coat which scares me that now I was stuck on his ship glider and flies out with me holding dear life. He did it on purpose! What can I do!?  
Then his army comes by, oh great…  
I start to use my spells to blast them off instead of me getting blasted. Which works on some but not all but eventually fox and falco come by. But now I was falling seconds later and apparently they did not see me fall. Are you kidding me!?! Come on!!  
I try using my telekinesis to stop me from falling but I ran out of magic. No this can’t be! Come on! Come on!!!  
Nothing…  
I fall helpless, “so is this it?”  
Almost dropping to the ground...till I felt to hands, one on my back and the other on my legs. I opened my eyes and I saw...him. The captain…  
I was shook, “are you okay kid?” He says worried. I immediately felt a tint of heat on my cheeks. And I looked away from him, “Uh-y-yes” I say nervously. Why!??!  
It can’t be...can it?  
“Why did you fall? Was it wolf.” He says dead serious way.  
I jumped a little and he puts me down, I am astonished by him… “yes”  
His face turned to a scowl, “I won’t let anyone hurt our people”  
I didn’t want to say anything to him I just wanted to think and hear his words.  
“Robin I won’t let anyone hurt you okay. Neither anyone else… especially my teammates as well”  
With that he leaves me with my sister.  
I was so in love with him now…


End file.
